


every little thing (is gonna be alright)

by memeingfultrash



Series: sugar baby keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss!Lance, Police Officer!Shiro, Sappy, Shiro does a mistake, Sugar Baby!Keith, everything is resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: “Well, as glad as I am to hear that you and my brother made up,” Keith mumbled in the morning, chest rumbling under Lance’s head, “I’m still going to throttle him for getting you shot.”





	every little thing (is gonna be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such a long wait and then a crappy result, but i have the Big Sad

Gunfire. 

Loud, and constant. Lance looked to his left, making sure that Shiro and Allura were close, like they were supposed to be. Shiro was returning gunfire, as Lance waited for an opening so they could make their getaway. He’d already lost two men, he absolutely did  _ not  _ want to lose anyone else. 

“Shiro, do you remember where the car will be?”

“Yes,” Shiro yelled, ducking around the corner he was hiding behind to return fire for a moment. “Why?”

“In about ten seconds, I’m going to open fire and you two are going to run there.”

“What? No!” Shiro shouted, ducking into hiding to give Lance an incredulous look. “We are all going out together, I am not leaving yo-.”

“Obey your orders, Shirogane!” Lance shouted, cocking his gun and rolling his shoulders. Shiro’s eyes widened at Lance’s tone. “I will be out, if you do as I say!”

Shiro swallowed hard, then nodded once. “Yes, sir.”

They maintained eye contact for a long moment, then Allura interrupted. “Lance, if we’re going to run, we have to go now!”

“Go!”

In the split second that Shiro and Allura were running, Lance followed and fired ten shots in succession. He had to duck behind a wall as Zarkon’s men all aimed toward him, making him swear. They were so close to the car, he could see Allura getting in, could see Shiro about to follow -

Shiro deviated from the plan, starting to rush back toward where Lance was.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lance yelled as he returned fire.

“I told you I’m not leaving without you!”

He shot two of Zarkon’s men, but it seemed that it hardly affected their attack. Lance saw the short distance between his and Shiro, but he also saw the largest guy aiming his gun at Shiro -

The shot went off a few seconds after Lance sprang from his crouch and dove in front of Shiro, taking them both to the ground.

Pain. Red hot, blinding pain so intense that he couldn’t distinguish where he’d gotten shot. Keith’s face flashed in his mind, as well as the echo of his own promise to come home.

_ I really fucked that up, didn’t I? I’m going to die. _

“Lance!” Shiro bellowed, leaning over Lance to shield him from further fire as he emptied his clip toward the men. “Are you shot?”

“Don’t you see the blood, dumb shit? Of course I’m fucking shot!”

At this point, Lance had realized that he was indeed, not dying, and stumbled to his feet. He grabbed Shiro’s arm and yanked him. “Let’s  _ go!” _

Shiro was on Lance’s heels as they ran, and he shoved the Cuban man into the van before climbing in and slamming the door. 

“Drive!” he yelled.

“Lance!” Allura gasped. “Oh my god, where are you shot?”

“Right arm,” Lance ground out through gritted teeth. “Close to my shoulder.”

“Fuck, Lance,” she sighed. “I’m going to trade spots with the medic you brought. I’ll try not to jostle you.”

“Sounds great,” he gasped, leaning his head back against the rest.

“Lance, oh my god, you’re -”

“Shiro, do me a favor and shut the fuck up,” Lance interrupted, hissing when the medic adjusted his arm. “What you did out there was really stupid! Do you know what could have happened? They could have shot into the van and killed someone! They could have killed you!”

_ They could have killed me. _

Shiro’s hands fluttered everywhere, attempting to be helpful, and the guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders. “Lance, I’m sorry but I wasn’t leaving yo-”

“When I give an order, you  _ follow it,”  _ Lance snarled. He shouted out as the wound was prodded, tightening his fist to the point where his knuckles were white. Shiro grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. 

“Break my hand if you have to, Lance.”

“Hand me a rag, ‘Lura.”

She already knew the drill, having one in between his teeth as the medic disinfected the site. The bumps in the road were making the pain flare up unexpectedly, and Lance could feel the sweat coating his face. 

“This is going to hurt,” the medic warned before extracting the bullet. Lance cried out loudly, muffled by the rag as he squeezed the shit out of Shiro’s hand. The pain seemed like it would never end, like it lasted a lifetime, when in reality it lasted about three minutes. 

By the time the last stitch was tied, Lance’s grip had slackened and he was slumped in exhaustion. The rag fell out of his mouth and he heaved in a breath, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

“Fuck, that felt like childbirth.”

Allura gave a choked laugh, reaching over to push his hair back from his face. “You better rest before we get home, Keith is already going to be livid.”

“I have to call him,” he said, attempting to sit up. Shiro pushed him back down gently. 

“Allura will do it, Lance. We’re about seven minutes from your house.”

Lance nodded tiredly, closing his eyes again. “Shiro?”

The man sounded nervous when he answered. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for yelling, man. Adrenaline high mixed with stress doesn’t equal a happy Lance.”

Shiro scoffed in surprise. “Why the fuck are you apologizing? I’m the one who got you shot. I’m sorry, Lance, I should have listened to you.”

“Heat of the moment.”

“No, Lance. I lost my head. I just couldn’t leave someone I see as a younger brother out there to defend himself. It would have felt like leaving Keith.”

Lance felt shocked by the statement, cracking his eyes open to look at Shiro, who was looking back nervously and earnestly. He cracked a smile.

“I’m a grown man, Shiro. I can handle myself.”

Shiro chuckled, ruffling Lance’s hair. “Still. Brother instincts. You have those, don’t you?”

“Course I do,” Lance said quietly. “S’why I do what I do, to make sure they have a better life than I do, so they never turn to what I did.”

“I’ll spend years making this up to you, Lance. But don’t ever take a shot for me again, you hear me?”

“Brother instincts. You have those, too, right?”

 

~

 

“Well, as glad as I am to hear that you and my brother made up,” Keith mumbled in the morning, chest rumbling under Lance’s head, “I’m still going to throttle him for getting you shot.”

Lance let out a breathy laugh, groaning slightly as he pushed himself up to sit up in bed. “He already heard it from me, darling. Go easy on him.”

“As if,” he heard Keith grumble as the latter crawled out of bed, making him laugh. “I’m going to go cook breakfast, since you’re crippled,” he said, flashing Lance a dazzling grin after he ducked down to kiss him.

“I can cook with one hand!”

“Your right arm is out of commission.”

“I’m ambidextrous, fuckface!”

He could hear Keith’s laughter as it filtered through the hallway, grin on his own face. Despite getting shot fifteen hours ago, he felt amazing. He was... _ engaged.  _

Getting shot was totally worth it.

He joined Keith in the kitchen about twenty minutes later, wrapping his good arm around the raven’s waist as he kissed his shoulder.

“What’s for breakfast, mi prometido?”

He could feel the happiness radiating off of Keith. “Pancakes, mi amor.”

There was a knock on the door and Keith set down the spatula, preparing to go get it. Lance tightened his arm around Keith’s waist as he turned, pulling him close. 

“I’ll get it,” he said quietly, pecking Keith’s lips. “You’re cooking. I’ve gotta pull my own weight somehow.”

Keith smiled before tilting his head up and kissing Lance sweetly. “Alright, freeloader,” he teased, swatting the taller’s butt as he turned to leave. 

“Who freeloads? Not I,” Lance called over his shoulder as he answered the door. He breathed out in surprise and smiled.

“Hey ‘Lura, Shiro. Morning.”

“Morning, Lance,” they said in unison. Their hands were intertwined and there seemed to be no tension between them, meaning that they had each come to terms with their differing lifestyles. Lance was glad. 

“I came to help out, however you need,” Shiro said earnestly as they walked in, Lance closing the door behind them. “Really, anything.”

“He even said he’ll do dishes,” Allura whispered loudly, leaning toward Lance. “And he  _ hates  _ doing dishes. He won’t even do them for me!”

“I bet if you took a bullet for him, he’d do anything you asked,” Lance teased, barely catching “Allura you better  _ not”  _ as they made it back into the kitchen.

“Need help, Keith?” Shiro asked, eager to be useful. Keith huffed, flinging pancake batter at him. 

“No. You got the love of my life shot.” Shiro whined. 

“Come on! Lance, do you need anything?”

“Nah,” Lance sighed as he sat at the table. “You might wanna make friends with Keith, though, since he’s going to have to nurse me back to health and be a good little housewife for the next few weeks.”

“Like I’m not  _ always  _ the housewife,” Keith snorted. Lance made an affronted noise.

“Hey, fuck you! I cook and clean for you!”

“Keith,” Shiro broke in, grinning, albeit a little nervous. “Anything I can do for you?”

Keith pretended to think, putting a hand on his hip and tilting his head. “Actually, now that I think about it, there is something you could do.”

“What?”

“You could take me ring shopping.”

A smile spread slowly across Keith’s lips as he watched his brother process the words. He could tell the exact moment it clicked, because Shiro starting laughing in joyous disbelief.

“Are you serious?”

Before Keith could answer, Shiro rushed forward and hugged him tightly. “Oh my god, you’re getting  _ married,”  _ he said, voice thick with tears. Keith laughed and hugged him back. 

“Lance proposed last night.”

“Without a ring? Lance, you’re slacking,” Allura mocked, hugging Lance carefully.

“Hey, fuck you too. It was spontaneous, it came from the  _ heart.” _

Shiro let go of Keith and advanced on Lance, taking even more caution hugging him than Allura did.

“Hey man, stop with the guilt. Hug me like you mean it.”

Lance heard the soft chuckle before the hug tightened, and he patted Shiro’s back as they pulled apart.

“Congratulations, Lance. I’m happy for you, I really, truly am.”

“Food’s ready!” Keith called, before setting a plate in front of Lance and kissing his cheek. He wandered off to grab food for himself and then sat next to Lance. 

“When’s the wedding?” Allura asked after they all settled down.

“Can we let a cripple  _ heal  _ before forcing him to think?” They all laughed and Keith reached over to squeeze Lance’s hand, eyes sparkling. 

“I really think we should have a summer wedding.”

Shiro watched the slow, dopey smile spread across Lance’s face as he looked at Keith. Something in Shiro’s chest warmed as he squeezed Allura’s hand, too.

“Whatever you want, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm unsure if i will continue this - the knots feel tied up, and it was a happy ending. if you want any one shots based off of this series, i'll most likely be more than willing to write them (:
> 
> again, thank you!!


End file.
